Remembrance
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: When Ulquiorra comes home after two years he finds that some things hadn't gone as he wished he had. Despite their struggles and new changes he's willing to continue, but what does destiny have in store for the 2? Tragendy to happily ever after. UlquixOC
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**Okay, I thought of this fan fiction while doing my Euro homework and I decided to post it up today, since a new school week starts soon! Let me know what you think once you're done reading (not sure whether to continue or not)… Anyways continue! No! Wait! Sorry, forgot to mention, this story takes place around the 15****th**** century, yeah that's a good time period, new inventions made, yet still somewhat medieval! Ok, now you can read on! :)**

* * *

**Remembrance**

_**Chapter 1: Homecoming**_

_**.~.~.~.**_

Sometimes time deceives us and deprives us of things we treasure the most. Sometimes it gets away with it and we never remember those precious things, but there are times when we do. We might only remain with fragments, but in time you piece it all together, and your precious memories return once more. One would be happy, but sometimes recalling those things brings up pain, and reopens those wounds we thought were healed.

_**.~.~.~.**_

It had been two years that war had separated this young soldier from his life. It had stolen him the privilege to be with his family, to see his beautiful wife, to see his baby. He had been gone for years, things had changed and time hadn't been too good with him. His eyes were dark underneath, tired of everything, he felt drained of any energy, he had definitely changed. But, now, now after years of expectation, after years of dreaming he would come back, he finally was here.

He walked towards the door that belonged to his house, a house that he hadn't seen for a long time. He was eager to see his family, to see and hold his wife once more, to see her beautiful eyes, ever burning with love for him, and he longed to see the child he had left in his mother's womb. Now, staring at the wooden door that had elaborate designs carved on the sides, he felt afraid of what expected him.

Would his wife still remember him? Would she still love his as much as she did before he left? He pondered on what had changed and what would happen, but he couldn't stand there any longer and before thinking another thought he knocked on the door.

A young beautiful woman from inside turned towards the door. It was late and she was about to go to sleep. Who could it be? She wondered, and suddenly a fear consumed her, just as it had every night for the past years. She was afraid to receive bad news, but she was always hopeful to find her husband standing there, finally coming home.

"Coming" a soft voice announced from behind the wooden door. And in seconds the knob turned and the door slowly opened and the light from inside illuminated the tall figure who had remained unseen for years.

The man looked tenderly at his wife, not sure how to react, in return he received a similar expression from the young girl only a bit more sorrowful. "Ulquiorra?-" she asked softly, unsure of what she saw in front of her.

"Shh…" Ulquiorra whispered as he walked closer and embraced the person who he had missed for so long. He buried his face in her dark locks. She was just like before, she hadn't changed one bit. Her beautiful, thin body remained and her hair was just a bit longer than he remembered, reaching up to her lower back.

"I can't believe its really you-" she mumbled in between tears as she held him close. She felt his cold body near her, his heart slowly palpitating. How she longed to hold him close once more, to see his beautiful emerald eyes that always consoled her.

"I missed you, so much," Ulquiorra said as he pulled her away to see her face, her brown eyes flowing with incessant tears. He felt so bad for causing this much pain, and sometimes he regretted ever marrying her, she could have had a better life, perhaps with a husband that wouldn't have left her for so long. He slowly brushed away a tear that came rolling down her face and leaned in to kiss her.

Her lips so warm, the way he remembered, and slowly she reached up her hand to his neck and kissed him back. Her tears had stopped, and she felt so happy to be with her husband, her love.

"Emily, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long" he finally said as he pulled away from her face. She gave him a small smile and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Its all over now" she replied softly, as he pulled him indoors, to the warmth of their house. He followed close behind and he found their house just as he had left it, well almost. Next to Emily's rocking chair a small crib lay there. A small lump formed in Emily's throat and she wasn't sure what to say or do next.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed and fell to her knees. She felt so guilty and terrible, she was afraid of what he would think or do, but mostly she was afraid that he'd lose all the love he had towards her. She continued to cry and all of a sudden she felt his arm on her shoulder, begging her to continue.

She held her dress tightly and just kept looking down as tears dropped on the red material. "I--I know I could have done more, but I just couldn't-" she half-explained, not really making sense, but Ulquiorra feared for what came next.

"After you left- a couple of months after I had our child, he-" she broke, she couldn't continue, she didn't know how to continue. Ulquiorra tensed up at her words and felt anger slowly rise. What was she saying? And although he asked himself these questions, he knew the answer, he couldn't fool himself.

"They raped me--" she finally said it, and began coughing. She felt disgusted at herself, she felt unworthy to even be in the same room as her fateful husband. Ulquiorra remained there stunned replaying the last words she said.

"They?" he whispered mostly to himself. Emily just nodded and was unable to say more. Moments passed before neither one of them said something. Finally, Emily spoke up.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but please just don't-" she managed to say before being interrupted. Ulquiorra pulled his wife closer and embraced her softly. His wife, apologizing for something that had happened by force, he didn't want to see her apologize, after all where had he been to prevent this from happening to the person he loved most? She sobbed softly against his chest and both of them remained there for a while.

Time passed, and all of a sudden the quiet was interrupted by a small cry. It was coming from the crib. Emily slowly stood up and walked towards the crib. Carefully, she took out a small bundle and began rocking it slowly, tenderly. He had never seen her look so maternal, she was a beautiful girl, and he knew she was a great caring woman.

Slowly, he stood up as well and walked towards his wife. He stood behind her and looked down at the small bundle. It was a beautiful small baby who resembled its mother. Its smile and its eyes were just the same as its mothers'. Slowly, the baby began to close its eyes and fell asleep once more.

Curiously, Ulquiorra reached carefully to caress the tiny thing's cheek. Emily lovingly looked at Ulquiorra, that was nothing she had expected from him. The baby slowly opened its eyes once more before closing them.

"Its been a month" Emily whispered tiredly. She had born Jasmine a month ago and ever since she had been so busy. No one had helped her, especially during the birth, the pains had come all of a sudden and she endured them by herself.

"What's her name?" Ulquiorra asked curiously. As he continued to caress the young child. Emily looked at her daughter and answered Ulquiorra, "Jasmine."

Slowly and carefully Ulquiorra took the bundle from her and held it close to him. He wanted to treat her as his own, he didn't care if the baby really wasn't his, after all it belonged to the woman he loved most. "Jasmine" he repeated and rocked the bundle slowly.

"Mommy?" a small voice from behind asked. Ulquiorra placed the child back in the crib before turning. Emily walked towards her 2 year old and carried him towards Ulquiorra. The child was still half-asleep and he slowly rubbed his emerald eyes, he had received from his dad.

"Honey, this is Ulquiorra, your daddy" she informed the small child who stared back at Ulquiorra blankly. Ulquiorra walked closer to see his son, his child who he had left in his mother's womb two years ago.

"Daddy?" the little kid repeated. Emily softly smiled and so did Ulquiorra, unable to suppress his happiness. He looked so much like himself, well except he had his mother's smile, the smile that never failed to enchant him.

"Hello" Ulquiorra greeted kindly, not to sure how to approach his son, after all they had never really met. The little kid smiled and opened his arms to hug his father. He was so friendly and Ulquiorra was taken back at the child's reaction. Happily, Ulquiorra carried his child and analyzed him, how he had longed to see him.

"He really loves you" Emily said happily as she reclined her head on her husband's shoulder. Ulquiorra embraced her with his free hand as both of them stared at their child. The little kid laid his head on his father's chest and closed his eyes sleepily.

"His name's Joshua" Emily informed, it was the name Ulquiorra and Emily had agreed on naming the baby if it were a boy. Ulquiorra turned back his attention to his son and repeated his name with a smile, "Joshua."

"Its late, and you must be tired, come" Emily replied as she separated herself and walked towards the crib to get Jasmine and then followed Ulquiorra to their room.

When Ulquiorra had gone inside he found the room so welcoming and familiar, he cautiously lay his son on the bed, not wanting to awake him. Emily lay Jasmine on a small crib beside the bed and walked towards Ulquiorra, who stood in front of the window watching what lay outside.

"Ulquiorra, I'm so glad you're back" she whispered as she hugged him from behind, her soft fingers barely reaching his chest. He turned back to see her and held her close to himself. He couldn't believe he was finally home, after so many days of endless torture, he was finally here.

"I missed you so much" she repeated into his chest. She felt overjoyed that he was finally home, and that he had forgiven her, she knew that their lives could finally continue from where they left off, it was all over now, right?

Ulquiorra embraced her even tighter his body warming her up, he never wanted to let go, he never wanted to see her cry, and he certainly didn't want any tragedy to befall her once more. It was all over now, the turmoil was over, now they had to look ahead, but they need not worry, for they had each other now.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter! Yes, I know it wasn't so perfect as everybody thought it would be, but there is some future tragedies that will befall Ulquiorra and Emily, but don't worry the ending is definitely a happy one! (I already have an idea of how its going to end! ^.^) Reviews are greatly welcomed or any type of comment! **


	2. Chapter 2: Hauntings

**Yes! 2nd chapter! Don't like it? Well read the ending comment and you'll find out why its so small, and you'll also find out why I had to include this chapter! And the reason it says flashback within a flashback is because this is all Ulquiorra's past life, so technically its sort of a flashback, well thought it sounded cool, don't like it tell me and I'll change it, okay? So with that said read on! :)**

* * *

**Remembrance**

**Chapter 2: Hauntings**

**.~.~.~.**

"No," he felt himself say. He tossed and turned, trying to shake away those thoughts, but to no avail, he remained imprisoned in his nightmare. "Please, no", he repeated desperately, hoping that it would stop.

Emily awoke from her slumber and found Ulquiorra caught up in a nightmare, his memories recreating themselves in his head. He had been turning from side to side for a while now, and he had broken into a cold sweat. Frightened, Emily shook him softly, hoping she could rescue him from his nightmare.

"Ulquiorra", she begged shaking him a bit harder this time. She started to become frightened and with a more desperate tone she repeated herself. "Honey, please wake up", she pleaded worriedly. Despite her struggle to awaken him he lay there trapped.

"No!" he shouted and finally opened his eyes as he realized it was only a dream. Emily sat next to him, stroking his hair, calming him down. She understood what war did to men, and unfortunately it hadn't spared her husband. He turned to his side and embraced her tightly, not wanting to let go.

Emily was almost in tears, scared about what her husband was enduring, but did her best to contain her fear, she had to be strong for him. She sat there stroking his dark hair, hoping that would relax him. "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright" she convinced softly as she continued to caress him, with her tender soft hands.

And thus it occurred for several weeks, Ulquiorra and his recurring nightmares. They never seemed to cease, but with the help and support from Emily, they lessened. Caressing him, tenderly, hoping that his dreams would pass.

It had been a month now, since Ulquiorra's arrival. They had spent time making up for the years they had remained apart, but Emily made sure they refrained from talking about the war. She was curious and wanted to know a lot, about his survival, obstacles, etc., but she knew it would bring back painful memories, so she did her best to refrain from touching the subject.

In little time Joshua an Ulquiorra had developed a great friendship, and it almost seemed as if they had always known each other. This warmed Emily's heart so much, that she was unable to suppress it, but as happiness rose, so did sadness and her past slowly crawled upwards.

It had been another normal day, as she spent time indoors cleaning and doing whatever chores had to be done as she washed the dishes she looked outside to where Ulquiorra and Joshua were playing in the sun. Both of them enjoying themselves, Joshua ran as fast as he could giggling with laughter. She stared outside, a smile on her face, and then _that _memory flashed in front of her as she heard Jasmine start crying for the fifth time that day.

**[flashback within a flashback]**

__

She walked towards their kitchen to drink some water, it had been about a month and a half since she had had Joshua, and she remained with a fever. She felt terrible, but she withstood the pains without any medications so she could continue to breast feed her child.

__

As her bare feet made contact with the wooden floor of the kitchen she heard four knocks come from the door. She felt her heart quicken and her body stiff, unsure of what awaited her. She walked towards the door and opened it slowly. It revealed three tall men all dressed in a similar uniform.

__

"Hello?" she asked afraid of what tidings these men brought to her door. The tallest of the three stretched his hand towards the door making sure it remained open. She stiffened, afraid of the man, but she did her best not to show her fear.

__

"Why hello, pretty mouse" the tall man answered mockingly. She felt herself frown at the nickname the man had given her, and suddenly she felt afraid of who these men were.

__

"What do you want?" she asked in a harsher tone than before. She wanted the men to leave as soon as possible. The air in the place became hostile and the only noise heard was the flickering flames coming from the fireplace inside.

__

"Why thank you, I would love to go inside" the tall man replied as he passed right before her into her house, the two men who were accompanying him right behind him. She had no choice but to turn and wait for them to state why they were here.

__

"Why are you here?" she asked once again in a firm voice. She stood in the same position and awaited for one of them to say something.

__

The tallest one of them turned around and gave a wicked smile--

**[End of flashback] **

The crying continued and she finally awoke from her trance. She looked back up from the running water, and noticed Ulquiorra watching her with concern from outside the window. She forced a smile and turned around to go quiet the crying child.

As she reached the cradle she took out the crying child who turned about frustrated. She couldn't help but feel somewhat hatred at the child, it was the result for what had happened to her that night. She would always shake those thoughts away, but they would eventually come back.

She rocked the child back and forth a bit briskly, wishing it would just stop crying, but to no gain, the child seemed to wail louder. She placed the screaming child back in the crib and just held her head tightly looking down at the baby who didn't seem to cease screaming.

"Just shut up already!" she yelled frustrated. She inclined herself even more and she felt tears run down her face as well as lose hairs. "Please, just stop" she beseeched. She couldn't take it any longer, she felt like running off a cliff, she didn't want to be there, listening to _that _child screaming, she didn't want her.

Everyday she would convince herself that it wasn't the child's fault, that it never asked to be born, so why should it suffer for something it never did? Everyday she would fight with herself, her feelings confusing her, but in the end she would always pretend. She would pretend that night never happened, that Jasmine wasn't conceived of anger and lust, but rather of love and by the man she loved. But everyday her feelings would contradict her previous resolve.

"Emily." a soft voice said behind her, and at the same time a pair of cold hands appeared on her shoulder. She continued to cry silently bent over the crib.

"Emily, please" Ulquiorra continued as he stroked her back gently, hoping it would ease her pain. He knew what she was going through, he had seen her act strangely before, but he tried his best to cooperate, so she would stop feeling that way, but her thoughts didn't cease.

"Make it stop, please" she sobbed continuously, not bothering to look up at him or move. "Please make it go away, please make her go away" she cried truthfully. Ulquiorra made her turn around now, using a bit of force. She was surprised at his reaction and stood there looking at his emerald eyes dumbfounded and lost in her misery.

"Emily, please, I love you very much, and I know what you're going through, but listen to what you're saying" Ulquiorra answered as he pulled her into a hug. Emily didn't want Jasmine she had never wanted her, but they couldn't do anything about it, they just had to work together and find a way to get through the problem together.

"Its alright, I'll take care of everything, you go and get yourself some sleep," Ulquiorra told her as he placed one of her lose hairs behind her ear and then leaning in to kiss her forehead. Everything was going to be alright, he knew it, and was going to make sure it turned out fine. She was there for him when he had his nightmares, it was his turn to repay her for everything.

* * *

**Okay! Well I have to cut this chapter short because of the next chapter! Next chapter is very important and will lead to the climax! YES! More tragedies to come! Okay, that's really rude, but yes the most important thing is coming up! And to all you who thought this chapter was boring, it was supposed to be boring, because it really has no real importance except to introduce and emphasize Emily's trauma. But don't worry I'll spice up the next chapter for you guys! *winks* Anyways, please leave any review, blah blah blah, I know you guys won't even bother to look at my profile or finish reading this story :( *sniff* so why bother? **

**Why? I'll tell you! Cause I was reading this Ulqui x Orihime fic and it had like a hundred reviews! A HUNDRED! Wow! And for and ulquihime fic?? Come on! You all know deep within your hearts that Ulquiorra deserves a caring, loving character! So the point is please review! At least a smiley face? Hey I was thinking of translating this story into Spanish! Will be a challenge, but maybe I could get a broad audience! What do you guys think? Well I'll never know cause you'll never put a review...ok will stop babbling about my grief now... reviews/comments/ even flames (!) are welcome! Just leave something!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Promises

**Okay, so here is Chapter 3!! (applause) :P Special thanks to all my readers, in particular Sakina28 for favoriting my story and adding me to author alert! Thnxs so much! :)**

* * *

**Remembrance**

**Chapter 3: Promises**

**.~.~.~.**

The moon outside shown brightly, illuminating the way for those night wanderers, the air grew cold and still, and a few lights remained on in other houses. Ulquiorra slowly walked towards their bedroom as he carried little Joshua who was fast asleep.

Once he opened the wooden door he saw Emily fast asleep. She was curled up in a small ball in one corner. As he placed Joshua beside his mother, he knelt down and looked at his dormant wife. She had slept the day away, and Ulquiorra hadn't bothered in waking her up.

He knew and felt the pain she felt, how he wished to lift up her sorrow and endure it himself, rather than having her suffer. It hurt him to see her crumble the way she did, it hurt him to see that he wasn't there to protect her.

Slowly, not wanting to wake her up, he softly ran his fingers on her thin hand, and stopped when he reached her fingers, and noticed the ring he had given her, the promise he had made her.

**[flashback]**

_They sat side by side looking up at the star-filled sky. "Do you have to leave?" she asked in a worried tone. And slowly she tilted her head to see him. It had just been married, they had just started their lives together, yet they were being separated. Her brown eyes glistening at him, waiting for him to answer. Deep within she knew the answer, but she hoped to hear something else._

_His emerald eyes shifted to her, not sure what to say. He felt a lump in his throat, he knew he had to go, but he just couldn't find the words to tell her, he didn't want to see those beautiful eyes of her in tears. His silence hurt her even more and her eyes began to drip with sorrow._

_Ulquiorra, unsure of how to console her stayed flabbergasted. "You don't have to-" she begged him, tears streaming down her face as she hugged him. She felt desperate and unsure of what to do so he wouldn't go. She feared of what would happen to him, she feared of losing the man she loved. Ulquiorra hugged her tightly, he too had fears, but not about himself, he feared of what would happen to Emily._

_Because of the war, many men were pulled away to fight against the enemy, leaving their families defenseless. The nobility had a bad reputation of taking advantage of times like these. They would come to smaller towns and abuse their wives, who had been left vulnerable._

_"Emily, I promise that nothing will happen while I'm gone" he promised as he looked at Emily's face who was filled with tears. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She held him tightly and held onto his promise._

_"And do you promise to come back?" she asked, now composed. She looked up at his emerald eyes awaiting his answer. Ulquiorra looked down at her and smiled, "I promise"_

**[End flashback]**

He hadn't noticed but he had tensed up at the memory, he had failed to protect her, and she had put all her trust in him. He felt guilt overcome him and he reclined his head on the edge of the bed next to her hand. "I'm so sorry, Emily" he whispered sorrowfully.

He desperately wanted to know who had done this to her, but he knew that touching the subject would hurt her even more, so he hid his anger and let it stay dormant, but in days like these he couldn't suppress it.

Emily slowly stirred from her sleep and awoke to find Ulquiorra reclined next to her. Tenderly, she placed her hand on Ulquiorra's head and stroked his dark hair. Ulquiorra slowly moved his head to see her with a tender loving smile. "Ulquiorra?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry," he replied softly. Emily looked at him in surprise, and then her face looked sorrowful, she continued to caress him and finally spoke up, "For what?"

Ulquiorra was a bit confused at her obvious question but decided to answer anyway. "For failing to keep my promise" he replied ashamed. Emily gave a soft warm-hearted smile and slowly moved her fingers on his pale skin.

"Silly, you came back" she answered truthfully. She had never once felt angry at Ulquiorra for what had happened, nor did she blame him for what befell her. He had come back, that was all that mattered.

"but-" he continued before being hushed down by Emily's finger. She slowly sat up on her bed and looked straight at him.

"There was times I felt so lonely, and the mere thought of you no coming back terrorized me, but when you came through that door, all my sadness and grief, everything was washed away" she answered as she knelt down beside him now.

"Emily" he whispered amazed by her feelings. She was such a brave woman, and he was so fortunate to have her. He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear. Emily smiled and hugged him back, she knew that everything was going to be alright now.

"I love you too" she repeated. "I'm really glad to have you back". He looked at her auburn eyes and gave a small smile, how he loved her.

They stayed there for a few moments embracing each other before Emily broke the silence. "Does your mom know you're here?" she asked, concern in her voice. His mom, how could he have forgotten? He gave a shy smile before shaking his head.

"I just want to spend some more time with you and the kids" he answered as he gave Emily a small peck on her lips. She smiled back at him, but she knew that sooner or later his mom would find out, and only God knew what things were in stored for the two.

* * *

**Hmm… Well what did you think??? Please leave reviews! Or a smiley face would do! J Anyways I would like to thank all my readers (if you had left a review I would know who you are…) but anyways because I went to Story Traffic and this story had the most hits! EEK! Me soo happy! My goal/dream has always been to receive a hundred reviews, so do you guys want to help me out?? **


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Remembrance**

**Chapter 4: Memories**

**.~.~.~.**

The sun shone brightly outside announcing the start of another beautiful day. Emily was preparing breakfast while Joshua sat on the table drawing. Emily softly hummed to a familiar tune as she worked. Breakfast was almost ready and she was about to call Ulquiorra when the a knock came from the door. She stopped in the living room unsure of whether to answer the door or not.

Before she could ponder it any further Ulquiorra appeared beside her, and placed his pale hand on her shoulder before looking down at her and smiling at her. "Its alright, I'll get it," he comforted. Emily gave a small nod consenting him to answer the door.

As he opened the large entrance door a man dressed in red and gold appeared. He gave a small bow before handing him a letter rolled up with a seal all too familiar. Ulquiorra gave a small nod and the man hopped on his horse and rode off.

As Ulquiorra closed the door he opened the letter and scanned it quickly. He finally looked up at Emily with a concern look. Emily waited anxiously, afraid that it was bad news, saying that Ulquiorra had to go back or something worse.

"It's a letter from my mother," he responded, afraid of her reaction, but all she felt was a lump on her throat. From the very beginning Ulquiorra's mother detested her, and she wasn't ashamed to show her dislike. How she remembered the first day she had met her.

**[flashback]**

Emily twiddled her thumbs back and forth as the carriage carried them across an open field ever nearing towards their destination. Ulquiorra sat by her side, unsure on what to say, he was as nervous as she was. It had been a while now, since they had met each other, but Ulquiorra had finally taken the first steps to realize their love towards one another, he had asked her to marry him.

Of course, Emily had answered happily, for she bore great feelings towards him, but obviously that wasn't the problem. What was the problem that put these two young lovers in a delicate situation was the simple fact that they were on their way to meet Ulquiorra's mother, who was not at all pleased after receiving his letter.

Ulquiorra had written her a letter, to prepare her in a way, for their arrival, after all he was all too familiar with his mother's stubborn attitude. She had been furious when she had read the contents of the letter, for she had already arranged a marriage with the daughter of a good friend of hers. She was wealthy, pretty, what could possibly go wrong? But then again, there was the young girl's attitude, which completely annoyed Ulquiorra, and he had simply refused her from the start, pretty looks and money did not interest him in the very least.

His mother, thinking that he wasn't serious, had continued with her plans, and when she received the letter, proving the opposite, she was horrified. She simply saw that this new girl had ruined everything for her son and she was prepared to send her back from where she came from, no matter the cost.

Days passed and she remained infuriated and never sent a response back, but as well as her son knew her, she knew him, and she knew that he would bring her nevertheless. So angrily and desperately she awaited the arrival of the two, ready to separate the union.

"It'll be fine, once she gets to know you," Ulquiorra tried at consoling the poor agonizing girl beside him. She looked up at him, her auburn eyes filled with fear, but either way offered a soft smile, pretending that she was alright. With that being said they entered the town where Ulquiorra had grown up in.

In no time they were both getting out of the carriage and into a stone pathway. Ulquiorra guided his fiancée, her hand around his and walked up to the large entrance, where an elegant wooden door greeted them. Ulquiorra smiled once more towards this lovely lady and then knocked on the door.

Moments, no seconds, passed before the giant door creaked open. A young girl wearing a simple gray dress and white apron answered the door before exclaiming in joy, "Sir Ulquiorra! It's so wonderful to see you again!"

Ulquiorra gave her a small smile and nod at the girl. "I'll go call your mother," she said before running off to who knows where. Ulquiorra and Emily slowly walked into the house, he hadn't been in quite a while.

There were some old gray pictures on the wall, and Emily seemed to take an interest in them. She walked up to them and analyzed each one carefully. "These are photographs of my family," he informed as he stood behind her.

Emily took another step to analyze the next picture when a huge smile spread across her face, "This is you, isn't it?" she asked.

Ulquiorra gave a small smile and nodded. She looked at it closer before complimenting it, "You were so adorable!" she responded happily before looking up at him.

A small frown grew in Ulquiorra's face, "Were?" he asked playfully. Emily blushed a bit before shaking her head.

"No! That's not what I meant!" she tried to correct herself before chucking. Ulquiorra slowly moved in closer and touched her soft welcoming lips. He kissed her tenderly before being interrupted by someone coughing from the side.

Both of them removed themselves and looked towards the noise. An grown woman, around her 40's was standing right there wearing an elaborate burgundy dress, alongside her was the young girl that had received them with a shy smile.

Emily felt completely embarrassed for what they had just seen, especially since the elderly woman wore a frightening frown and just glared at the two. Ulquiorra finally decided to cut the dreadful silence and introduced them.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet, my fiancée, Emily" Ulquiorra introduced, his mother seemed as she were about to pass out at the mere word _fiancée_, but to both their relief she remained standing, awfully pale, but standing.

After that being said the dreadful silence filled the air once more, and all four of them remained there standing dumbfounded, awaiting for a response, and altogether nothing at all. The young girl fidgeted on what to do next, but finally she decided to do something. "Well, how about we eat something, you two must be starving! Come to the dining room and I'll fix you two something to eat," she invited cordially.

Emily and Ulquiorra smiled thankfully at the young girl and followed her, while Ulquiorra's mother remained in utter shock. Once they were in the dining room, both of them sat down and awaited for his mother to return. Emily frowned at him a bit, while he shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

The young girl worked diligently putting plates and setting up the dining table while other voices could be heard coming from the kitchen. As the young couple remained there sitting silently Ulquiorra's mother finally walked in, recovered from her shock.

She gruffly sat down on the opposite chairs from where they sat staring a Emily rather menacingly. The three of them sat in complete silence which didn't help one bit, finally his mother broke the silence. "And may I ask from where you're from?" she asked in an arrogant tone, and if that wasn't bad enough already, the answer wasn't going to please her one bit.

Emily's eyes widened a bit and hesitated in answering. To her relief, Ulquiorra answered for her, "She's from the countryside" he responded with a smile, hoping that his mother would stop frowning, but to no avail. His response just added to her anger that already resided in her every motion.

Luckily, for both of them, his mother did not respond, or talk for the rest of the dinner, as a matter of fact. Once dinner was over Ulquiorra decided to show Emily around, after all the place was a pretty vast. Ulquiorra's mother plainly refused to walk around with them and stayed indoors. She stayed inside watching them wander the wide garden, she felt really annoyed and couldn't help but complain to herself.

"What was he thinking!" she would comment to herself rather angrily. She started pacing back and forth not too sure of what to do about this union. Of course, she was determined to end it, but sometimes her son could be as stubborn as her and his quiet attitude drove her nuts, just like his father, but that is another story.

After much thought she decided to write to _her_. Perhaps, words wouldn't be able to talk sense into him, but maybe she could somehow convince him to reconsider. And that's exactly what she did, and she had agreed to come as soon as possible, after all she lived fairly close and could make it by the next morning.

By that time Ulquiorra and Emily returned from outside and were ready to retire for the day. His mother couldn't care less, oh wait, maybe there was. She did make sure that they slept in separate rooms, not that Ulquiorra and Emily had a problem, for they wanted to wait until after marriage. Though, his mother did it for she absolutely hated Emily for "stealing" her son.

The following day the sun rose as usual and birds happily sang from the trees. Ulquiorra and Emily arose bright and early ready to receive whatever this day had planned for them. "Good morning," Emily said happily as she walked towards Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra turned to her and a bright smile appeared on his face. She was wearing a royal blue dress that had golden vines embroidered on the top half. She looked so beautiful, her hair held up in a beautiful yet plain bun, some of her lose curls coming down beautifully. He walked up to her and held one of his pale white hands up to her cream doll face, "Good morning"

She felt heat rise up to her cheeks, still not used to being so close to someone else, causing her cheeks to turn reddish. He smiled at her reaction and leaned in to kiss her soft lips. She blushed a bit more, but happily received the kiss. When the sound of a carriage could be heard both of them reluctantly separated themselves. Ulquiorra gave her one more reassuring smile before heading downstairs hand in hand.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they received a rather shocking sight. Ulquiorra's mother was rushing to answer the door and you can see her happily receiving the guest. Ulquiorra looked at Emily a bit confused and both of them walked to see who had arrived.

Once Ulquiorra had a good view of the guest he seemed utterly shocked, he couldn't believe who he was seeing, and then he understood. It was obvious this all had to do with his mother and her indescribable stubbornness. A young lady around the same age of Emily, perhaps just a bit older, maybe by a year or two, stepped closer towards the house.

Ulquiorra's mother was just jubilant to have her there, speaking non-stop and trying to make her feel welcome in everyway possible. Suddenly, her ocean eyes shot up and caught a glimpse of him and her smile widened. "Ulquiorra!" she exclaimed. She carelessly threw her bag on the floor and rushed to greet her betrothed. She would have hugged him if she had not seen what laid before her eyes, the young Emily beside him, both holding hands.

She stopped speechless in front of the two, unsure of what to do next. Her golden hair swayed with the soft breeze coming from outside, she felt downright awful, to see her future husband with someone else, after all she had believed and taken the betrothal quite seriously.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked in a harsh tone, replacing sadness with anger. Emily wasn't sure how to react or what to say, Ulquiorra had told her about his betrothed, but according to him he had never agreed, yet this girl was telling her the exact opposite.

Ulquiorra stared at her a bit annoyed at her remark, and finally responded, "What do you mean?" The blonde stared at him unbelievingly, as if she didn't understand _him._ She as if she were about to make a scene, and well that's exactly what she did.

"What do _I_ mean?! Hello! Who is she?" she exclaimed in a rude manor, not ashamed to point at Emily in disgust. She was really child-like and spoke her mind, which Emily shrink more and more with every comment.

Ulquiorra felt really offended and angry at her rude comments towards the person he was hiding hands with and whom he loved with all his heart. "I'd appreciate it if you would watch your language," he responded politely but rather coldly.

Emily wished she had never agreed to come, and wished she would just let this nightmare end, rather than prolonging it. Finally, she turned to Ulquiorra and gave him a weak smile, "Ulquiorra? I think I better go home," she said and noticed Ulquiorra's emerald eyes widen.

"No, why? Is it because of her?" he asked desperately wishing she would stay. Emily looked at his mesmerizing orbs and gave another soft smile.

"No, don't worry. I just really want to go back home," she said as politely as she could. Ulquiorra stood there perplexed beyond measure. Emily let go of his pale hand and made her way up the stairs and into the room she had her belongings.

She immediately began to pack the few things she had brought. She did her best to ignore all the thoughts flooding her mind, and refused to let a single tear fall, but it was obvious in the bottom of her eyes where a thin purple line resided there, showing her sadness.

As she gathered her belongings she hesitated in leaving, staring at the small bureau. She played with the ring Ulquiorra had given her, the compromise they had made, and then she quickly took it off and placed it on the bureau.

When she was about to turn and leave the room she found Ulquiorra standing there, a sad expression on his face. She looked at him briefly before shifting her gaze to the floor. She felt him walk closer to her, he put a hand on her shoulder, wishing she would look up, but she remained staring at the wooden floor. "Emily," he whispered, she didn't want to hear him, she didn't want him to convince her, so she moved to the opposite side and painfully walked out the bedroom door.

Ulquiorra stood there, hurt more than ever, and then as his eyes shifted from the place she had been moments ago to the bureau. There lay the beautiful golden ring with the diamond rock, alone and abandoned. He quickly grabbed it and followed her out the door.

"Emily, please wait!" he shouted after her down the stairs. When Emily reached the bottom she walked out the entrance, past his mother and his betrothed. The blonde watched confused as Ulquiorra's mother practically jumped with joy, as she saw the female his son had brought home finally leaving, for good.

Emily walked as fast as she could out the giant gate and into the lonely pathway that led to a town she wasn't too familiar. She walked the rocky pathway with her heels, tears slipping down her eyes now, unable to suppress her grief. It wasn't what she had imagined, the happiness she had felt was all washed away, she felt so terrible and lonely.

"Emily!" Ulquiorra shouted again hoping that she would stop walking away. He ran as fast as he could, but couldn't catch up. For every time he shouted to her she seemed to quicken her pace. Ulquiorra made a harder effort to keep up and just as it seemed she was only a couple feet away she made a drastic turn.

Emily turned away from the path and into the damp morning forest. She walked over vines and through branches, she didn't mind the scrapes she got through some thick bushes and she paid less attention to her muddied dress and shoes, all she cared was that she had to get away from _that _place and from _him_.

Ulquiorra hurried through the thick forest hoping that he would spot her somewhere, finally he caught up to her, she had paused to regain her breath. Luckily, for him she was facing the other way, so as quietly as he could he walked towards her. As his boots stepped on the leaves they crunched with the pressure causing Emily to turn towards the noise, her teary eyes widened and as she turned to start running Ulquiorra managed to get her wrist.

She yelled as he pulled her towards him. "Let me go!" she shouted defiantly. She had dirt all over and tears were streaming down her eyes, yet he thought she looked so beautiful and never wanted to let go. He didn't let go, instead he leaned in closer and embraced her thin, delicate body. Her cries became muffled as she clung to his white blouse and held him close.

She loved him as much as he did her, but she knew that they weren't destined to be together, and she couldn't pretend any longer, it was just hurting her even more. She sobbed quietly against his chest, wishing that he could somehow make everything alright. "Emily, please, please don't ever do that again," he pleaded softly.

She managed to look up at him, her tears blurring his face. "I love you so much, I would never choose anyone besides you." he responded sincerely. She remained staring at him, unsure of what to do next, she obviously couldn't go back even if she was welcomed.

"Even if my mom says no, I can't imagine living with someone else than you," he continued as he wiped her tears and some of the dirt on her cheek. "So, please don't leave me," he whispered as he held both of her hands "No matter what obstacle faces us, I'll always be there with you."

He slowly bent down on one knee and looked up at her, "Emily, will you please marry me?" he asked once more, hoping that she would say 'yes' the way she had a while ago. Sure things had changed and happened, but one thing remained the same, their love for one another.

Emily looked down at him, more tears ready to flow down her face and finally responded, "yes." Ulquiorra immediately got up, relieved that she had agreed and embraced her. She let the few tears run down her face as Ulquiorra carefully put the ring back where it once resided.

He looked up at her and smiled at her happily. He then swiftly embraced her and picked her up. She was surprised that he could lift her so swiftly and giggled in joy as she slowly leaned in to kiss his loving lips. Ulquiorra happily received the kiss and kissed her back. After a few moments they finally separated themselves in order to breathe and Ulquiorra carefully placed her back on he feet.

Emily stared at him, unsure on what was going to happen next, yet she trusted him to make the right decision. He looked at her and smiled as he put on of her loose hairs behind her ear, "Let's get out of here" he responded to the question in her eyes.

She looked at him surprised and confused, "What about-" she was cut off by Ulquiorra as he placed one finger on her red lips. He then picked her up, her whole body on one of his shoulders.

Emily was surprised and protested, "Ulquiorra! Put me down!" she persisted, but Ulquiorra refused all the way, until they were out of the forest. When he finally put her down Emily noticed the different surroundings and was about to inform him that he had gone the wrong way, but Ulquiorra answered before.

"The town is that way," he said as he pointed towards a small train station not too far from where they stood. She looked back at him perplexed.

"Come on, let's go," he responded as he grabbed her hand and walked towards the train station, heading home.

**[End flashback]**

Her memories were cut-off as she felt Ulquiorra in front of her, he placed one pale hand of his underneath her chin and gave her a reassuring smile, "Remember, no matter what obstacle confronts us, I'll always be there at your side," he responded.

She looked up at him, letting his words console her and gave him a soft smile and nod. She had doubt his love for her that time, but she promised to never let that happen, for he never let her down, not once.

Ulquiorra leaned in to give her a small kiss on her forehead and she gladly accepted it. "Everything is going to be alright," he finished. She looked up at him and smiled, this time a lot more happier.

She closed the space between them and gave him a small sweet kiss on his lips, "I know," she replied.

* * *

**Sorry, mother doesn't show up til next chapter! This chapter was more of a flashback! :) Reviews and comments are happily appreciated! :) They help improve the story or at least gives me support and confidence that people like it! And I'm proud to say this is one of the stories most read! Thnxs soo much! :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Scandals

**Remembrance**

**Chapter 5: Scandals**

**.~.~.~.**

Emily rushed back and forth in their small house. "Joshua! Joshua, honey!" she shouted as she ran towards the living room. A couple of days had passed since they had received the letter from Ulquiorra's mother and today she was to arrive.

Suddenly, the door swung open and it revealed Ulquiorra with Joshua. The little child was crying in pain and Emily's eyes widened at the sight. "What happened?" she asked shocked as she rushed towards them.

Ulquiorra walked towards the kitchen and placed the crying child on one of the chairs. "He fell down," Ulquiorra explained as he got a wet towel to clean the cut on the boy's knee. Emily bent down to pat their crying child.

"Oh, sweetie, you should be more careful," she said softly as she helped Ulquiorra clean the blood. When the task was done she looked up at Joshua with a sweet smile.

"There, its all clean," she said as she embraced him. Joshua stopped crying and gave her a small smile. Ulquiorra then carried Joshua to go get him dressed. Emily stayed in the kitchen and began to clean some more.

When she was done with the kitchen she went into the living room to dust some of the furniture. She hadn't had much time to think, with all the preparations and commotion, but she was afraid on how his mother would react towards Jasmine. Would she believe her? She was already a handful since the beginning and there's no telling how she would react.

As she finished dusting around she turned towards Ulquiorra who now stood beside her. "Is everything alright?" she asked concerned about Joshua's injury. Ulquiorra gave her a small nod and then stared at her, trying to decipher her.

"Yes, but are you sure you're alright?" he asked concerned about her well-being. She looked at him surprised, but she knew better, for some odd reason Ulquiorra could always read through her. She gave him a false smile and fidgeted in answering, but finally decided to tell him the truth.

"I'm worried on how your mother will take the news about Jasmine," she admitted truthfully. He looked at her, now it was his turn to be unsure of his answer.

He embraced her softly, feeling her warm skin against him. "She'll be furious! But don't worry I'll make sure everything turns out okay," he said with a chuckle. She looked up at him, still in his arms. Her eyes widened a bit, but was happy that he was honest with her, she smiled a bit before burying her head in his chest.

"Oh, well," she said sighing, there was no way out of this problem, but through it. As they remained together the sound of wheels and horses on the ground could be heard. Ulquiorra gave Emily a soft tight hug before letting go.

"Its time," he said as he looked into her auburn eyes. She gave him a weak smile, the time had come, and there was nothing they could do about it, so all they had to do was get through, alive.

Ulquiorra and Emily walked to the door and slowly opened it, and there she was. The woman came out of the carriage wearing a fancy purple dress. Once she was on her two feet she looked up towards them and a small frown came from her face. "Oh, great there she is," she mumbled to herself.

Slowly she made her way towards the couple who stood before her. "Mother, I'm glad you arrived alright," Ulquiorra greeted politely. Emily gave a small smile towards his mother, despite the scowl on the lady's face.

"I'm glad you made it," Emily replied in the kindest tone she could, hoping that would soften the lady's mood. Ulquiorra's mother gave a small nod before speaking.

"Yes, well its only reasonable that a mother should visit her son after he's been gone for two years," Ulquiorra's mother replied rather harshly. She then walked into their house, one of her servant's close behind with all her luggage.

Ulquiorra looked at Emily and gave a small shy smile, "She's still mad at me for not visiting her first," he whispered so his mother wouldn't hear him. Emily gave a small smile, but she couldn't help but feel that his mother hated her because Ulquiorra preferred her over his own mother.

Ulquiorra's mother immediately made herself at home and walked around the room observing the small house. "And may I ask where my grandson is?" she asked demandingly.

Emily was about to answer, but thankfully Ulquiorra replied before her, "He's in the bedroom playing." Ulquiorra's mother made a small "oh" and let the subject drop to much of Emily's and Ulquiorra's relief.

His mother made her way into the kitchen and sat down on one of the wooden chairs. Emily and Ulquiorra followed her close behind. "Would you like some tea?" Emily asked politely. Ulquiorra's mother made a small nod, hardly looking at her and turned back to her son.

"So how are you?" she asked trying to seem concern for her son's well-being. Ulquiorra replied in a simple tone, feeling a bit cautious, for he knew his mother wasn't really concerned about that, but about something else.

"Fine," he responded waiting to hear the real question that his mother wanted to ask. He took a small sip out of the tea Emily had placed in front of him, while his mother simply looked at the tea and toyed with the teacup's handle.

Finally, she asked, "So how do you feel, being home again? What I mean, is are there any changes?" Ulquiorra and Emily looked at each other briefly unsure on whether or not to tell his mother about Jasmine, but unfortunately a small cry came from the bedroom, answering for both of them.

Ulquiorra's mother eyes widened and stood up, "what is that?!" she asked surprised to hear a baby crying. Emily was unsure on what to do, but quickly rushed to the bedroom where Joshua and Jasmine were. Ulquiorra and his mother remained standing unsure on how to respond.

She looked at Ulquiorra furiously and then stormed out the kitchen and into the bedroom where the cry had been heard. Before Ulquiorra could catch up she opened the bedroom's door and found Emily softly rocking a bundle while a small child held onto its mother's dress. "It wasn't my fault," the little boy said softly.

Emily softly rocked the bundle with one hand, and with the other one she patted Joshua's head, "Its alright, sweetie, don't worry," she replied softly. Ulquiorra finally entered the room and found his mother quite speechless.

"What is the meaning of this?" she almost yelled. Ulquiorra gave her a glare, wishing she wasn't like this and would understand, but he knew it would be hard trying to convince her.

"Please lower your voice, you're making Jasmine cry even more," he pleaded, as the crying continued. Emily desperately wished Jasmine would stop crying, she couldn't even feel herself think.

"Jasmine!? How can you have another child if you left her pregnant with Joshua!?" she shouted infuriated with what lay before her eyes.

"Look, some things happened while I was gone-" Ulquiorra half explained before being cut off. His mother was about to make a huge scene, and what worried him the most was what his mother planned to say against Emily.

"That whore!" she shouted angrily. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise and Emily managed to hear those two words despite the crying.

"Please watch your mouth, I won't let you say those words to her" Ulquiorra responded angrily, but that only provoked his mother and she gave a rather sarcastic laugh.

"You don't want me to offend her, your wife, I guess you can call her that, despite her going off with other men!" she countered. Emily hadn't noticed but she felt some tears running down her face.

"I would never do that!" Emily felt herself say, she wouldn't ever do anything to hurt Ulquiorra, and if there had been a different choice that day to prevent her to be touched by anyone than Ulquiorra, she would have done so.

Ulquiorra's mother stared at Emily incredulously before speaking once more. "You're a fool if you stay with her after this," she said before walking out the door.

Ulquiorra stared at the spot where his mother had just been and then looked up to where Emily stood crying. "mommy?" Joshua asked as he held her dress in his small hand then the small child turned to Ulquiorra, both green eyes looking at each other, "daddy, do something," he said afraid of what was wrong with his mother.

Ulquiorra didn't bother to see his mother leave, he just walked over to where Emily stood holding onto the bundle who had finally calmed down. He patted Joshua softly on the head before embracing Emily who was in tears. His touch only added to her sadness and cried even harder. "I would never do something to hurt you" she mumbled sincerely, how that thought haunted her, but she knew that she could never change her past.

Ulquiorra just embraced her softly, hoping that she wouldn't say those words, which pierced him and tore him apart, for he knew he hadn't done anything to stop that from happening. When she most needed him he hadn't been there, and now she stood there asking for his forgiveness.

"No, what happened was out of your hands," he whispered into her ear. They stayed there for a few moments, and eventually her tears ceased and she felt better.

Ulquiorra separated himself to see her face, which was filled with some tears, he reached up and cleaned one from her cheek, and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Mommy?" Joshua asked, Ulquiorra looked down at him and picked him up, he now stared at his mother, who looked ever so tired. She felt awful to see her own child worried about her and did her best to sound convincing.

"Everything's better now," she said as she brushed her son's cheek and gave him a small smile. She kept Jasmine tightly in her arms, protectively, how she wished that Jasmine's fate was another, rather than to be destined to be forever shunned, even from her. After looking down at her small daughter, she gave a soft sigh, she wished things were simpler but she knew things were just turning, announcing new twists. Softly, she placed the child back in the crib, looking at it once more before looking back at Ulquiorra and Joshua.

With a reassuring smile Ulquiorra gave Emily she followed him to the living room, although she really wished she didn't have to explain things to anyone, especially to his mother, who did not believe her. Unfortunately, she was left no choice, so she followed obediently, expecting a better outcome.

* * *

**Decided to cut this chapter here, due to the title, you'll understand better when you read the next chapter! :) Hope you all like it, its getting jucier! It's getting towards the climax (thought I would never get this far!), but I really like this story, so I'm working really hard to make it better. Will fix mistakes in previous chapter ASAP!! Next chapter should clear up the feelings Emily bears towards Jasmine, just so you won't get confused! :)**

**Reviews and any type of commentaries are warmly welcomed! Hope you all liked this chapter, because there is more to come! :)**


End file.
